


The Test

by YoroiNoKyojin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Bonding, Darth Maul Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jedi Maul (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Original Character(s), Protective Darth Maul, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) AU, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoroiNoKyojin/pseuds/YoroiNoKyojin
Summary: A Clone Wars AU where Maul was raised in the Jedi Temple and has been granted the title of Jedi Knight. He has always struggled with keeping his turbulent emotions in check - and his patience is tested with a mouthy Jedi youngling interrupts his daily meditation. What he doesn't know is that this very youngling will not only teach him about compassion and understanding, but she'll change his life.This is a Maul-centric story that started out as a little one-shot plot bunny and MAY turn into much more if I feel inspired/this gets attention. This is NOT a romantic relationship story, it is a story about growing and making connections - though if I continue this story, I may bring in romantic interests for our red-skinned angry man. I will add and edit tags and relationships as it goes!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> What's up folks - it's your local shithead Yoroi hopping fandoms again. I want any regular readers to know that the posting of a new story does NOT mean that I won't continue old ones - I just have a very firm habit of joining the fandom of whatever media I am consuming at the time, and recently I've been watching Star Wars - the Mandalorian, and the Clone Wars cartoon. This little idea popped into my head and just WOULDN'T LEAVE, so I HAD to write it down. If this gets attention and/or I feel inspired, I may continue it because it certainly has a lot of potential! Anyways - comment if you like it, and ENJOY! And as always, THANK YOU FOR READING!

Meditation.

He had been taught for as long as he could remember that meditation was key to keeping balance; to keeping his spirit under control.  _ “You’ve always shown natural talent in the Force,” _ Plo Koon, his master, had said,  _ “but your emotions are strong. Wild. To achieve balance, to achieve peace, you must maintain control over them.” _

So Maul, a freshly-made Jedi Knight, meditated religiously. And he did so now, in one of the many training areas of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He drowned out all other noise, all distractions, and focused on the Force flowing all around him. His talents as a Jedi laid in lightsaber combat and acrobatics, and as a youngling he had always had trouble connecting to the Force on a spiritual level. Master Plo had been the perfect person to turn his weakness into strength, and now the Zabrak found reaching out in the Force as easy as breathing.

_ There.  _ Life, death, life. A circle that never stopped, a cycle that continued, birthing from the Force and eventually bringing them back in. All life had its limits, its time to end, and Maul felt it all. The elderly man taking his last breaths on his deathbed; an infant Togruta being born to joyful parents. This was what his master had taught him to feel all around him.  _ Center yourself. Control your emotions. Find peace. _

Maul was so attuned and so focused on the energy flowing all around him that he did not stir or look up; in fact he barely noticed another person entering the room. He chose to ignore their presence, instead focusing on his meditation. Training had been frustrating today, so taking a moment to center his spirit and enforce calm was absolutely necessary. 

Silence. Peace.

Then: “you have a lot of horns.”

Blue eyes opened, focusing irritably on the visage of a little human youngling. She had straight brown hair, pale skin, and inquisitive green eyes - he could tell all of this immediately because she was leaning directly into his personal bubble, nose-to-nose and staring right at him. Maul’s eyes narrowed slightly on the girl and he leaned back a bit to create space. He only watched her with annoyance, expecting her to take the hint and leave him be.

Instead she simply tilted her head, those green eyes analyzing him with a shrewdness far beyond her years. The young girl stared at him so intently that he found himself feeling almost  _ nervous.  _ Like he was a padawan undergoing his tests once more. “What do you want?” He finally grumbled.

“You’re a Zabrak, right? They come from Iridonia, right? My classmate Eek’to said Zabrak people look like the devil.”

“The devil isn’t real,” he muttered, squinting irritably at the girl. “And I am Dathomirian. Now leave.”

“I was told to come here and practice my meditation,” the girl argued matter-of-factly. “So I can’t leave - unless you want me to get in trouble.”

“I couldn’t care less,” Maul growled.

“You’re rude. Maybe the rudest Jedi I ever met. Aren’t Jedi supposed to be nice??” 

Maul set his hands on his knees, forcing down the anger burning in his chest. He had come here to center himself and retain inner peace - and this little brat was testing him. Closing his eyes briefly and heaving a ragged sigh, he composed himself and said, “how old are you?”

“Seven. I’m going to make my lightsaber soon - and right after that I’m gonna take the Initiate trials,” the girl responded proudly. “I’m Casva. Casva Hof, from Alderaan. What’s your name, mister devil man?”

“Maul.” His voice was terse. 

“Didn’t your parents give you a real name?” Casva asked skeptically, arching an eyebrow at him. 

“I didn’t have parents.”

“That’s ridiculous. Everyone has parents. How else were you born?”

Maul’s blue eyes narrowed on the girl and she matched his stare mockingly, only making him feel more infuriated. “I don’t have the time or desire to exchange blows with younglings,” he growled. “Learn some respect for your elders.”

The girl pursed her lips, seeming to consider his words. Finally, she got onto her knees across from him, setting her hands delicately on her thighs, and straightened her shoulders. Bowing her head respectfully, she said, “since you seem to be good at meditating, Master Maul, will you teach me how to do it better?”

His brow line lifted in an uncharacteristic display of innocent surprise. After all the sass she’s been showing him, he hadn’t expected such politeness or respect. Putting his facade back into place, he fixed her with a hard stare. As much as he wanted to be left alone, and as much as this annoying little brat tested his patience, he also knew it was his job - it was the job of all Jedi - to help prepare younglings for the future. If Master Plo was here, he would expect Maul to help the girl. After all - he was now a Jedi Knight. It wouldn’t be long before he’d be receiving his own padawan…

The sudden realization hit the Zabrak like a blow to the chest and he fought hard to keep his composure. The anger was burning stronger than ever before, and he fought to contain his emotions rather than act on them. The only sign of his crumbling facade was the tightening of his hands into fists as they rested on his knees. 

“You seem angry,” the girl said across from him. “Real angry.”

“I’m  _ not,”  _ he said through his teeth.

“Jedi aren’t supposed to be angry. Don’t you know the code?  _ ‘There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is -’” _

“Knowledge.  _ I know.” _

“Sorry, Master Maul.” Her voice seemed casual but there was an earnest look in her eyes. She meant well, even if she was too inquisitive and mouthy for her own good. 

Maul rolled his shoulders, forcefully unclenched his hands, and let out a deep breath. “Close your eyes. Forget yourself, forget me, forget our surroundings. Reach out into the Force; feel it all around you. There is nothing else.”

“Reach out into the Force. Got it.”

_ “Without speaking.” _

Thankfully the girl took the hint and fell silent. Maul closed his eyes and everything else faded away; once more he was immersed in the living Force. Little did he know that the youngling sitting across from him was also in full meditation, her chest rising and falling with even breaths, her eyes closed, her spirit reaching out. 

They sat there in utter silence for a period of time, Jedi Knight and youngling initiate, both completely focused on the flow of energy all around them. By the time Maul centered himself and opened his eyes, he saw a familiar figure standing silently and patiently near the door - Master Plo. Maul’s eyes shifted back to the girl, who was still sitting peacefully with her eyes closed; after a moment’s hesitation, he quietly stood to his feet and approached his master with a bow of his head. The Kel Dor councilmember, arms folded over his chest, nodded approvingly, his voice low. “Youngling Hof shows much promise, especially in her control over the Force, but she has a lot to learn about focus and meditation. Do you feel it? The way she is connecting to the Force?”

“Yes, Master,” Maul replied quietly.

“She is much like you, Maul.”

“She is  _ not,”  _ the Zabrak vehemently argued before immediately composing himself and apologizing under his breath. Finally, he begrudgingly admitted, “I sense a… wildness to her emotions.”

It was then that the girl began shifting; standing up, she heaved a long sigh and turned to the two Jedi, bowing lowly and respectfully. “Thank you for your help today, Master Maul,” she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. It was clear the youngling was on her best behavior in front of Master Plo. 

Maul’s eyes narrowed on her irritably, but he remained centered. His meditation had done him well. “What changed, youngling? What helped you?”

“I think it was just… feeling your energy,” Casva managed to reply after a moment’s thought. Confusion flitted across her features, as well as embarrassment. As if she felt her answer wasn’t satisfying. “It was… calming. It really helped me to focus. To keep my mind from wandering.”

The two men considered her silently for a long moment; Plo seemed thoughtful while Maul was attempting to control the surprise that registered in his chest. Surprise and… some other emotion that was strange, foreign, complicated. Perhaps a sense of protectiveness… Which was something he’d never really felt before. “May I go?” Casva asked, and after a moment of hesitation, Maul nodded and stepped aside.

As she left, he stared after her, eyes never leaving the doorway even as the door slid shut with a hiss. Finally the Zabrak managed to return his attention to his master, who peered at him, still thoughtful. He waited with a small sense of impatience for the Kel Dor to speak his mind. Finally, Plo said, “there are updates on the war. Updates that directly affect you. You’re to report to the council in an hour.”

Maul nodded his head respectfully.

As Plo moved to leave, he stopped in the doorway and glanced back at his former padawan. “You’ve done well today,” he said quietly, pride in his voice, and he left the room.

As Maul went to gather his robe and his lightsaber, two things were on his mind: the developments the Jedi council wanted to speak to him about… and that Jedi youngling. She was mouthy, she was annoying, but she seemed to stick in the back of his mind, unwilling to leave.

Shaking off the thoughts with an annoyed grumble, he slipped his black robe on, clipped his lightsaber to his belt, and left the training room.


End file.
